


Aftermath

by Corvus_Aconitum



Series: Walking On Air [3]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nakedness, Sugar flash, a bit of smut, cranky Nick, cunning Renard, cursing, sugar flash withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Nick on a sugar flash like? And more importantly, how will Sean cope with that and the following crankiness of his beloved Grimm? Well, he wouldn't have survived this long among Royals if he didn't know how to help himself, would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamRenhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/gifts), [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts).



> Dear evil readers (you know who you are), this is for you.  
> This is the aftermath of consuming an unhealthy amount of Fluffy Tuffy and the reason why rule No.3 for consumption of candy cotton unicorns exists.  
> Have fun!

 

Aftermath:

 

Sean first notices that something is off when he lies in bed, utterly sated and lazily stroking Nick's back. They lie entangled, Nick nearly asleep after some most amazing sex and Sean taking the time to think about the last two hours. Even his thoughts are slow and languid while sex with his strong, energetic Grimm has not been any of those. Not tonight. The Prince allows himself a small satisfied smirk. His body still throbs pleasantly from aftershock.

Definitely not slow....

But three times in a row? Well that is unusual even for them. Renewed arousal makes his lower regions respond when he thinks back.

_Oh, come on! What are you, 17?_

His gaze finds and stays on his Grimm, fast asleep by now and utterly delectable in complete nakedness. Muscular buttocks peek out from under a slip of blanket, which covers practically nothing, anyway, haphazardly thrown across him as it is, enticing Sean to touch and kneed.

He fights the impulse down reluctantly. Fortunately he knows a few things he likes just as much and they _do_ have to get up early tomorrow. Pulling Nick tightly against him, cradling him to his much larger frame and burying his nose in that unruly mob of hair, he closes his eyes with a content sigh. The last thing he is aware of before falling asleep is Nick pressing his nose to his chest and inhaling deeply as if he wants to take every nuance of his scent with him into his dreams.

>>>

Sean comes awake slowly. The room is dark except for his digital alarm clock and... light outside of their bedroom door? His hand moves across the bed and surely enough, Nick is nowhere to be felt. A look at the time – 2am – turning over and already he's drifting off to sleep again.

_Maybe he wants to get a drink of water..._

Except that just as he's sinking back into blissful dreams the clank of wood against metal jerks him awake again.

 

_What the hell?!_

He props himself up on his elbows and listens intently. Is Nick _humming_?

 

Whatever character faults he may have, nobody can accuse him of being slow on the uptake. As pieces of the puzzle finally click into place Sean groans deeply. He wants to bang his head on the bed as well but freezes halfway through the motion. No, he won't stoop that low. He is a Prince, bastard or no, and, honestly, what self respecting man over the age of 40 would do that?

On second thought, though, spending an inordinate amount of time with one Nicholas Burckhardt, who knows what that will push him to do? Apropos infuriating Grimms...

 

He rises from the bed - all with the grace of a magnificent feline – fluidity of his movements completely belying that moments ago he has been half asleep.

 

Now to put the facts together:

  * Consumption of an unhealthy (and most likely unprecedented) amount of sugar (even by Nick's standards)

  * unnaturally heightened durability during... night-time activities

  * doing _God knows what_ at 2am in the morning, most likely in their kitchen




 

Only possible answer that combines all facts:

Sugar flash of worrying proportions... or consumption of drugs but he can safely exclude that one... although both states are disturbingly similar in appearance.

 

… _That brat is definitely humming... and a merry tune at that._

Another groan wants to make its way past his throat but he mercilessly squashes it down. Concentrating on pulling on sleep pants instead he leaves their bedroom on silent feet. His eyes rove over everything to get an inkling of what Nick is up to. Frowning when he comes across an axe leaning innocently against an armchair he vows to ask about that tiny little detail later and continues on toward the kitchen.

 

The sight that meets him upon entering stops him short. It is as enticing and breathtaking as it is infuriating....

 

It is his athletic Grimm, stark naked except for a black apron, _his black apron_ , calmly mixing ingredients in a bowl and wholly unconcerned by presenting his profile in front of their very large kitchen windows!

The ever unflappable 'biest swallows thickly.

 

“Hey, Sean.” Damn the man! That devil may care smile as he turns his head to greet him goes straight to his groin... as is the sight of his tongue darting out to lick off a wayward speck of cream from his lower lip.

“Nick, what are you doing? Oh, and before I forget, what _were_ you doing that explains why a battle-axe is leaning against one of our armchairs?”

His tone is deadpan bordering on dangerous. Oh no, his Prince is not pleased at all. Nick has the decency to blush.

 

“Well, that depends on which answer will make you less grumpy.”

“You could try the truth and we will go from there.”

The words are spoken slowly, each word enunciated with deliberate care. On the rare occasion of seeing his Captain interrogate a suspect he has always admired that tone. He still doesn't know how Sean pulls it off, but hell, it makes for one pleasant shiver going down his spine when he thinks about what else the man can do when enraged.

“Okay.”

 

Nick slowly turns around until he is facing the taller man completely. He is sure there is no way his 'biest could look more delectable, all controlled and displeased, but in the next moment Sean's eyes widen almost comically.

 

“For heaven's sake, Nick, turn back around! Half of Portland is able to see your buttocks through our _floor length_ windows!”

With three long strides he is at Nick's side, takes him by the shoulders and propels him around so that the innocuous apron front is facing the window and his delectable rear end is facing Sean.

“Don't you like my buttocks?”

His hardened Grimm twisting around to see his own butt and check for any deficiencies nearly makes Renard lose it but he's made of sterner stuff so he keeps his face impassive.

 

“Oh, I do like them, but in contrast to you I don't intent to share them with half the city.”

The words drive a fierce blush onto Nick's cheeks, not in embarrassment but arousal. Oh how he likes that deep velvety drawl. When he is pulled flush against his lover, hands pinned behind his back by Sean's larger ones, it is Nick's turn to swallow thickly.

“Well, my brat, I am still waiting for an explanation.”

Nick languidly sinks back against the broad expense of his Captain's chest, back of his head resting against hot skin, and looks up into those watchful green eyes. He cannot keep a cheeky grin from showing, though, and chuckles when he feels those capable hands tighten their grip in response.

“I couldn't sleep.”

“I wouldn't have guessed.”

“So I went for a run....”

“Completely naked?!”

Even his shrewd Prince cannot keep a bit of panic from bleeding into his tone.

“No. I was wearing running clothes. And I took the axe with me, call it foresight, so when running became too boring I did some weapon's training.”

Apparently he thinks this is a validate line of reasoning. The mental image of Nick gong for a run while shouldering a battle-axe gives him a bit of a headache but oh well, if their neighbors haven't called the police by now they are most likely safe.

 

“How is it then that you got out of bed naked, pulled on clothes for your _little outing_ and ended up stark naked again, doing what...?”

“Isn't that obvious? All that exercise made me feel overheated so I got rid of my clothes. I wanted to return to you then but for some reason completely eluding me I felt a little giddy and decided I would bake a cake instead.”

 

“You decided to bake a cake....”

“Yes, cheesecake. You like that.”

“... at 2am in the morning, naked....”

“... I am wearing an apron... no sense in getting cream on my modesty when you are not there to... make sure it doesn't stay there. And by the way, I like your apron. It's so tastefully simplistic and its colour suits you.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“It was worth a try. How about this?”

Nick asks all too innocently as he sways his hips in a most enticing way.

“Promising I would say. But that still leaves the question of how you intent to repay me for this rude interruption of much needed sleep?” Sean's hands wander from his wrists to cup his ass.

“Hmm, why don't you let me finish this cake and then we'll see if we can repeat our earlier performance?”

“And let you display your modesty _and_ your butt when you bend over to put that thing in the oven? I do not think so! You will now put dough and cream into the fridge, that can wait until tomorrow, and then you and I will return to bed.”

 

Nick's expression is something between a pout and pure cheek as he complies with Sean's wishes under his intense scrutiny. Once finished he is taken by the hand, pulled along to the bedroom and freed of his apron.

 

Without further ado he is thrown onto the wide expense of sheets and then Sean is upon him, pressing him to the mattress, making his cock twitch in appreciation.

“Oh, and Nick?” The smooth voice whispers directly into his ear, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

 

“As I have no death wish, why don't we wait with having another go at sex until you are off your sugar high? I am by no means old but I am not 20 anymore either.”

A long index finger brushes over pouting lips.

“Now obey your Prince and. Go. To. Sleep.”

 

“Just so you know, your Highness, I am not on a sugar flash and I am most definitely not sleepy.”

Actions belying words he cuddles up to his grumpy 'biest anyway.

“One thing brings about the other in case you are not aware. Now, sleep.”

 

Nick is not sure how Sean pulls it off but already his eyes close as if on their own accord.

>>>

Sun light hits Nick's eyes, sudden and hard.

_Uuuh, not good. Forget about vampires, sun is a bitch no matter what you are!_

The Grimm chooses the way of least work involved and simply rolls over until he is practically face planting his pillow. Common sense tells him that breathing is nearly impossible this way but hey, he is a Grimm and ever since undergoing zombification he can do without air for quite a while.

 

“Detective Burckhardt, getting up would be a wise cause of action if you want to avoid getting into trouble with you commanding officer.”

_I should have known._

He rubs his face against his pillow lovingly and – mumbling something incomprehensible – buries in deeper.

“It... moo... nggh... a … u... nggh... f... gaah.”

Renard is totally unimpressed.

“If that was to say 'It's much too early and you cannot force me to get up', you are wrong on both accounts. Rather than being too early, you are too late in getting up and, yes, if you do not do it yourself, I _will_ make you rise.”

His promise sounds ominous but today the Grimm's survival instincts seem to be non existing.

“Whee... geerup... eeh... la...?”

 

“No matter what you think, being too late is _no_ reason not to get up at all.”

Nick can practically see his Captain pinch the bridge of his nose but he cannot find it in himself to care. Instead his arms snake up to and around his most beloved pillow and he puffs it up a bit with a tired huff.

 

_Pillow is nice.... Pillow does not make any demands.... I like pillow._

 

The Royal _is_ pinching the bridge of his nose by now, looking down upon his Grimm, fond exasperation and great displeasure battling within him. It is not even that the sight of Nick lying sprawled on his stomach with thin covers clinging to a well defined body is not worthwhile.

It is more the fact that they really need to get to work and that, if his suspicion is correct, Nick is going through one killer of sugar flash withdrawal and he, Sean, will be the one to suffer from it. With a sigh he sets about making his lover get up.

 

The covers are pulled away swiftly and mercilessly. Nick grumbles in displeasure while goosebumps appear on delectable skin. He shifts the slightest bit, not moving his head from his pillow mount but wriggling his buttocks as if he knows what is to come.

Apparently not.

When a sharp swat lands on his naked rear Nick yelps and finally takes his face off the pillow.

“There you are. Just wanted to make sure you are still breathing.”

A nasty glare is shot his way, clearly saying 'like hell you were' but Sean remains infuriatingly unmoved.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart.”

Nick is sure never have those words been delivered more darkly and never has defying that order promised more unpleasant consequences.

“I'll nominate you for villain of the year award, you know?” He snipes still glaring.

“I'm sure you will. Now get up or I will do things that will make the word 'villain' pale in comparison.”

A darkening of his lover's eyes does not escape Sean's notice.

“Don't you dare think of sex right now. You are cranky, in full withdrawal after consuming God knows how much sugar yesterday and you have much rather earned yourself a spanking than anything else.”

A slow smile spreads over Nick's lips.

“Well... there are worse....”

Sean has calmly taken up Nick's pillow, gripping it tightly with both hands and is looking every bit as if he will tear it in half right before his lover's eyes.

“You were saying?” The man's smile is positively chilling.

 

Nicholas Burckhardt is an experienced Detective and hardened Grimm but the thought of his beloved pillow being damaged makes his eyes widen comically in shock and dismay. Sean has to give it to him, his beloved goes from half asleep and grumpy to fully alert and grumpy in record time. He is out of their bed and half through the room before he can contemplate if destroying Nick's pillow is worth the effort. His Detective slowly turns around then, looking something between pissed off and death warmed over, and points an accusing finger at his 'biest.

 

“You are evil, Sean Renard. Taking a pillow as hostage is down right diabolical and not at all appropriate as a wake up call!”

The man steps up to his Grimm, looking down upon him with a superior air that drives Nick up the wall.

“Dire situations require severe actions sometimes.”

Nick really wants to stay angry with his royal bastard 'biest and in his state of half zombification by sugar flash withdrawal he nearly manages it but in the end the man's damn good looks and calm countenance are his undoing. When finally Sean pulls him flush up to his chest and claims his mouth in a short but passionate kiss he finds himself responding eagerly.

“I should have tried that the last time you have been turned into a zombie. But we weren't at that stage then, were we?”

Instead of answering he lets his head sink against Sean's shirt clad chest with a huff.

 

A chuckle, tinged with affection this time.

“Go take a shower, mon gamin.”

Nick lifts his heavy head, turning a last imploring look up at his Captain.

“Off with you to the bathroom now.”

Another swat, and none too gentle either, and he is turned around and pushed toward the bathroom door.

“Hey, why did you do that? I am already up!”

The Prince raises an elegant eyebrow, adjusting his tie as if nothing has happened.

“Oh, that? That was just for my own evil pleasure.” Nick growls lowly but his zauberbiest just chuckles darkly. Of course he would remain unfazed by that. Most frustrating.

>>>

15 minutes later Nick appears in their kitchen, slightly more awake, fully dressed and still looking half dead. Wordlessly Sean presses a big steaming mug into his hands.

 

“Now be a good Grimm and drink your coffee. To say it is strong would be an understatement.”

“From sugar flash to caffeine high? I'm impressed by this employment of de-escalation tactics.”

Apparently zombie Nick is still able to use sarcasm. He shrugs and sips the hot brew anyway.

“Oh, you are finally admitting to experiencing withdrawal symptoms? I am impressed and gratified. Anyway, de-escalation tactics in so far that _I_ will be at city hall today while _you_ will spent the day with Hank.”

Nick doesn't move a muscle, just stares alternately at his Captain and the empty coffee mug in his hands.

“Evil. Downright evil.” With that he steps up to his big man, lets his head thunk against that firm chest and closes his eyes. He feels Sean's arms come around him and in that way they wait for caffeine to finally make its way through Nick's system.

>>>

“Hi, Hank.” Nick positively chirps.

“Hi, Hank?!” His partner peers up at him incredulous.

“Huh? … Aah.” Nick's expression changes from confused to knowing.

“You know, our dear Captain gave me extra strong coffee this morning to wean me off sugar flash withdrawal, so I might be a _tad_ difficult to cope with today.”

The afro-American groans and throws a nasty glare at their Captain's closed office door.

“Don't waste your energy. He's at city hall today... all of today.”

“Oh he really is a cunning bastard.”

Hank says this with respect bordering on reverence. Nick shrugs and gets himself another coffee. This will be such a fun day!

 


End file.
